A la caza de los KuTaBan
by AcLadyKay
Summary: El grupo de mercenarios "perfecto" se encuentra con 4 razones por las cuales su misión cambiara dramáticamente... América, Europa y Asia los escenarios de la mision historia... Que no solo se trata de mentiras, tambien de secretos de familia inimaginables
1. Todo comenzara

Que pasa cuando 4 mercenarios deben destruir a la familia perfecta? Que pasa cuando 4 chicas deciden acompañarlos? Que pasa cuando 1 quiere destruir a su propia familia? 9 paises seran testigos de esta guerra sucia, mercenarios vrs el imperio Ku-Ta-Ban. Que pasa cuando mas personas se enfrascan en esta guerra? Amsterdam, Londres, Paris, las mecas de su imperio sucio e inescrupuloso. Pronto se viene la guerra. 4 mercenarion y 4 mercenarias. Sobrevivirán ha esto?... O moriran en el intento de liberar a estas muchachas de su propio destino que terminara muy incierto? Tobitaka, Kazemaru, Kidoy y Goenji... Preparence para la guerra


	2. Reunión

**Hola! Espero que les guste mi primer fic! Me emocione! Espero que les gusten mis OC!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que a Level 5 **

**Disfrutenlo!**

1°: Reunión:

Despertar, una cosa tan complicada para muchos, difícil para otros, para otros una cosa mas fácil que respirar, pero para Tobitaka es una mescla de todas esas cosas hoy mas que nunca era difícil, no sabia que hacer con su vida, era un remolino que no podía controlar, ser un mercenario lo había hecho pasar por muchas cosas, pero lo que recientemente acababa de pasarle era incontrolable.

-_Si tan solo no hubiera entrado a ese lugar en ese momento-_se torturaba mentalmente-_Si tan solo no hubiera disparado, Aika siguiera viva-_no aguantaba mas ese sentimiento de culpa-_Pero, de todas formas iba a morir a manos de ese Italiano-_se levanto de su cama-_Nunca creí que ser mercenario me iba a salir caro-_sonrió burlón-_Por eso ser parte del cuarteto de la muerte me sale peor-_preparaba su desayuno-_Kazemaru, Goenji y Kidou me van a matar si se enteran de que me retirare-_se sentó a comer –_Tal parece que, Hibiki tendrá que encontrar un reemplazo-_sonrió decidido

Tobitaka llevaba ya 8 años como mercenario, debía haber pasado la mayor parte de su adultez recién obtenida matando o destruyendo compañías enteras, ser un mercenario lo había privado de tener amistades tranquilas y eso precisamente había hecho que Aika, su novia, muriera ya que ella decidió acompañarlo a Venecia cosa que sentencio su muerte que fue tan dolorosa y lenta. No sabia que decirle a su jefe, ya no quería matar, ya no quería nada de eso, quería simplemente abrir un restaurante, atender gente y cocinar que era su única pasión. Por eso la llamada de su jefe lo sorprendió por sobremanera:

-Hola, jefe-dijo Tobitaka contestando la llamada

-Te tengo una misión, y como me entere que ya no quieres seguir será tu ultima misión-dijo Hibiki, su jefe

-Dígame, jefe-dijo convencido Tobitaka

-Tu misión es….-

Tobitaka escucho toda la misión, la paga, en que consistía, sonrió un poco pero luego su expresión cambio totalmente, debía salir del país por casi todo 1 año, no se miraba convencido pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Hibiki "Sera tu ultima misión".

-Acepto con una condición-dijo Tobitaka

-¿Qué condición?-dijo Hibiki

-El cuarteto debe ir junto-dijo Tobitaka

-Muy bien, ven para acá, ellos ya están notificados solo faltas tu, les daré los detalles cuando llegues-sentencio Hibiki

Tobitaka colgó su celular, se cambio rápidamente, subió a su motocicleta que estaba fuera de su apartamento y acelero yendo donde su jefe, mientras en su mente resonaba el plan que por mas alocado que se escuchaba quería hacerlo con toda su alma al ser su ultima misión de su vida.

**En la casa de Hibiki: **

La casa de Hibiki era una mansión enorme, había una fuente en medio de la casa, varios carros de lujo en su cochera, todo eso gracias a ser mercenario según el ser mercenario era "El único empleo que quedaba en Tokio".

Tobitaka entro decidido buscando a Hibiki y a sus amigos por todos lados, en eso una mucama se le acerco y le dijo:

-Los señores se encuentran en el patio, y el señor Hibiki me dijo que le dijera que luego quiere hablar de algo importante con usted-dijo la mucama señalando el lugar establecido

-Esta bien, gracias Tiffany-sonrio Tobitaka llegando al patio

-Tobitaka, te estábamos esperando-dijo Hibiki recibiéndolo en el patio de su lujosa mansión

-Parece que nunca cambiaras Tobitaka-dijo Kazemaru un chico peli azul vestido elegantemente

-Siempre el mismo-dijo Kidou un chico de googles y rastas en su cabello que era café

-No te burles de mi, me conoces mejor que nadie, ya 11 años de conocernos y no has notado eso-rio sentándose en la silla restante

-¿Cuándo dejaras de tardarte? La ultima vez casi te pierdes la misión de Italia-dijo Goenji un moreno de pelo color crema

-No me lo recuerdes, baka-bromeo Tobitaka mientras miraba el panorama de la lujosa mansión de Hibiki

-Bueno chicos, es hora de aclarar su misión de una manera mas, apropiada-pauso Hibiki-Su misión básicamente es, destruir el imperio KuTaBan-

-¡¿Acaso se volvió loco?-gritaron los 4 al unísono

-No, esta es una misión complicada, lo se, pero mírenlo así: Los Kudou una familia completamente millonaria, la gran parte de esta familia vive en Ámsterdam, Holanda . Los Tayaku los segundos al mando, la gran parte reside en Paris, Francia y por ultimo los Bando los recientemente agregados a esta asociación que residen algunos en Londres, Inglaterra-pauso el "jefe" esperando algún comentario de los jóvenes mercenarios.

-¿No cree que es muy alocado el destruir a una de las empresas mas poderosas del mundo?-dijo Goenji

-No es difícil, además, esta mas fácil ya que los jefes de cada familia tienen hijas de edad igual a las de ustedes cosa que los dejara mas vulnerables, por eso es muy fácil. Lo único complicado será infiltrarse-dijo Hibiki sirviéndose un especie de vodka

-Se volvió loco jefe-dijo Kazemaru

-Claro que no, además la paga es muy buena-pauso Hibiki-1.5 millones para cada uno de ustedes-

-Que?-dijo Goenji con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Así es, 1.5 millones para cada uno, lo mejor es que todo su viaje será pagado-dijo Hibiki en un tono sereno

-Esta bien, la acepto, pero debe decirnos mas de todo esto-dijo Kazemaru

-Muy bien, llegaran a Ámsterdam, Holanda pasaran allí unos meses ya que deben destruir a un pilar fundamental de los Kudou, de una manera u otra deberán destruir su empresa. Allí deberán recabar con alguien de esas familias todo lo que puedan para saber las otras ubicaciones de los distintos pilares, en total son 9, 3 de cada familia, si lo logran hacer bien y sin levantar sospecha alguna, los millones son de ustedes, eso si, tienen 1 año para lograrlo sino, habrá fallado su misión-dijo Hibiki

-Aceptamos su misión jefe, dentro de un año lo volveremos a ver, esperemos que todo salga bien-pronuncio Tobitaka luego de llagar a un consenso con sus compañeros

-Les deseo suerte, ahora, pueden irse-dijo Hibiki despidiéndose de el " cuarteto de la muerte"

**(Parte narrada de Goenji)**

El peli crema luego de escuchar su misión se fue precipitadamente hacia el garaje abrió la puerta de su camioneta y empezó a conducir lo mas rápido que pudo por las calles de la ciudad.

En la radio estaba su canción favorita **I dont care **de los **Fall Out Boys** la canción iba muy acorde a lo que sentía cada vez que tenia que irse de casa para una misión. Estaba en una etapa de rebeldía máxima, le daba igual todo, absolutamente todo, lo único que quería era alejarse de todas esas locuras. Pero, había algo en el que no lo dejaba irse, parecía que por cada misión que le daban el quería otra al instante, sentía que la adrenalina era lo que lo ponía feliz y sin ella, no quería hacer absolutamente nada.

Mientras iba conduciendo a 280 kilómetros por hora parecía estar muy ido en su viaje, hasta que..

Sin aviso alguno choco con un auto que estaba delante de el, nadie había salido herido pero si el auto de la persona de adelante había sido reducido a chatarra, su auto no arrancaba así que sin mas remedio salió para ver que le decía el dueño del otro automóvil :

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención-dijo Goenji acercándose

-Agradece que no estaba allí, pudiste haberme matado o algo por el estilo-dijo una voz femenina

-Discúlpame-pauso mientras miro a la chica-Hola, mi nombre es Shuya Goenji-pauso de nuevo-El tuyo?-

** -Bando, Bando Yoshino**-dijo la chica

Ese apellido resonó en la mente del moreno que no evito sorprenderse, la chica no estaba para nada mal, pero su apellido la había condenado. Piel nívea, cabello largo y ondulado, ojos verdes y un perfume con un ligero olor a lirios, debía hacerlo, debía secuestrarla, interrogarla o algo, si lo lograba quizá su misión se le haría mas fácil :

-Discúlpame lo de tu auto Yoshino, es que iba muy rápido-dijo excusándose intentando crear una conversación

-Esta bien, no es nada, simplemente papá me dará un gran sermón por esto-dijo suspirando

-A ver, te veo y parece que no necesitas de tu papá para subsistir pero creo que me equivoque-dijo Goenji retándola

-Para tu información tengo 25 años y no necesito tanto a mi papá, el se encarga de mi auto y ahora tendré que decirle que un maniático lo hizo pedazos-se acerco de manera amenazante al piel morena

-No puedes simplemente decirle que fue un accidente?-dijo Goenji

-No, no quiero decirle eso-dijo Yoshino de una manera retadora

-Pues, tendré que obligarte-dijo maliciosamente

-Aléjate de mi-dijo mostrando una pistola 9 milímetros-No quiero que te acerques mas

-Y si no quiero, que?-dijo Goenji

El moreno en un rápido movimiento empujo a la chica a un callejón oscuro, le quito la pistola de una forma violenta, acorralo a la chica y comenzó a tomar su cuerpo de una manera muy atrevida, luego acerco su nariz y comenzó a oler el cuello de Yoshino.

-Por que?-pauso el moreno-Por que es que, ese olor tuyo me gusta-beso su cuello- Me excita-dijo susurrando lo ultimo en su oído

La chica le dio un puñetazo, tenia una fuerza impresionante, había hecho sangrar a el moreno, le quito el arma y no muy decidida quito el seguro:

-No quiero matar a nadie, pero así como están los tiempos tendré que ensuciarme las manos-dijo jalando del gatillo

La chica había cerrado los ojos pero, Goenji al ser buen mercenario le había quitado las balas, simplemente lo miro burlón y mientras ella aun tenia cerrados los ojos se le acerco para volverla a acorralar.

-Se ve que no aprendes, uno debe revisar cuantas balas le quedan a uno para no querer pasar esto de nuevo-la miro de una manera algo morbosa

-Déjame, por favor, que quieres de mi?-dijo un poco desesperada

-Saber, que secretos tiene tu familia-dijo Goenji muy cerca del oído de la oji verde

-Mi familia?-pauso-Que carajos quieres con mi familia?-dijo la chica intentándose soltar

-Todo, mira Yoshino tienes 2 opciones: O me lo dices a las buenas o me obligaras a hacerlo a las malas-dijo agarrando sus brazos

-Y si no escojo ninguna?-lo reto de nuevo

-No me vas a dejar otra opción-dijo el moreno

-Otra opción?-pronuncio la chica

Goenji puso un pañuelo con una especie de somnífero en la nariz de la chica que callo al suelo, el la metió en su auto que por una especie de milagro encendió. Condujo de una manera peligrosa por las calles de la ciudad, llego a su casa, entro en el garaje y saco a la chica. Podía detestar hacer eso pero siendo una misión importante debía hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Las horas pasaron, cuando Yoshino abrió los ojos. Estaba amarrada a una cama, miro confundida todo el lugar y comenzó a gritar pero no se escuchaba ya que una venda tapaba su boca:

-Cállate, te dije que te daba dos opciones, y escogiste la peor-dijo Goenji acercándose a la cama para quitarle la venda

-Que quieres saber?-dijo ya resignada la chica

-Todo lo de tu familia, también lo de los Kudou y los Tayaku-dijo desamarrando sus muñecas

-Como empezar-pauso-Los Bando somos una familia joven y recién integrada a la coalición, los jefes de mi familia son 3: Mis 2 tíos, uno que vive en Londres y el otro en Tailandia, mi papá que es el jefe mayor, vive en Brasil pero pasara unas semanas aquí en Japón, y si fuera tu lo haría por orden primero en Europa luego Asia y América. Y si, los vas a matar, al de Londres mátalo con mucha violencia por favor-dijo Yoshino acercándose al chico

-Por que debo matarlo así?-dijo Goenji intrigado

-Es complicado-pronuncio la pelo castaño

-Y bien, los Tayaku?-dijo Goenji

-No se mucho de ellos, solo se que son también 3 jefes uno vive en Francia otro en Singapur y el ultimo en Argentina-dijo Yoshino

-Y los Kudou?-pregunto Goenji

-Nada, la única persona que te puede decir eso es alguien mismo de la familia y no se mas de ellos-pauso-Para que quieres saber todo esto?-pregunto la chica

-Es complicado-dijo Goenji

-Esta bien, ya me puedo ir?-dijo la chica con un tono de suplica

-Hay una cosa extra que quiero que hagas por mi-dijo Goenji

-Que?-pauso-Ahora que quieres de mi?-dijo la chica intentando irse de su cama

Goenji susurro eso al oído de la chica, abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso, dudo un poco pero luego acepto y le dijo:

-Y si te acompaño en toda esta locura, que ganare?-dijo

-La mitad de lo que me pagaran-dijo el moreno

-No quiero dinero, quiero que entrenes-dijo Yoshino

-Que, que?-dijo asombrado

-Así, es desde hoy en adelante seré una mercenaria, y tu, me enseñaras-dijo amenazándolo de una manera poco usual

-Y si no quiero?-la reto

-Pues, deberás de, sino me vera tal cual como soy-dijo

La chica agarro sus cosas y salió de la casa de Goenji , se le miraba feliz ya que la propuesta de Goenji era buena… La nueva mercenaria de la compañía que raramente quería destruir a su familia y mejor aun, lo iba a acompañar sin objeción, Goenji tenia suerte y sabia que iba a ser una mercenaria muy peligrosa, bueno con el entrenamiento pertinente….


	3. Un entrenamiento, un viaje, Holanda

**Hola gente! Si que me tarde en actualizar hoy¬¬ es que mi hermana se apodero de esta computadora todo este rato. También agreguemos le que deje una materia y tuve que enfocarme en ella **

**Disfruten el capi 2!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que a Level 5 (si me perteneciera, Natsumi seria soltera)**

2°: Un entrenamiento, un viaje, Holanda

La mañana anunciaba su avanzar, el departamento de un peli azul que estaba completamente ordenado, Kazemaru no tenia problemas con el orden, pero estaba intranquilo, no muy seguro de que hacer. El también tenia una historia en la compañía de mercenarios, lo tildaban como el "mercenario con menos sensibilidad" le daba igual, algo lo mantenía despierto, ese algo que al principio le había hecho sentir un poco emocionado pero que ahora le era mas confuso:

-_Como destruirlos?-_pensaba al pararse frente a un muro con un montón de recortes del imperio KuTaBan-_Son casi perfectos, tan perfectos que una falla debe tener, es como si estos bastardos tuvieran suerte-_miro las fotos de los Kudou-_Estos parecen ser un poco rudos pero, no serán problema-_esbozo una sonrisa al ver la de los Tayaku-_Estos, estos, parecen tener mas de una aspiración, traman algo, algo malo-_miro la foto de los Bando

Kazemaru, un chico moreno de pelo azul que recogía con una cola se sentía confundido, no podía entender por que esta vez su misión era rara, como destruir a un grupo de gente que, eran "indestructibles". Miro por la ventana, arboles, edificios, gente caminando, corriendo etc. Estaba completamente seguro que jamás iba a sentirse así en su vida: Confundido

Esa confusión lo hacia perder la cabeza, aun así decidió avanzar hacia una mesa de noche, agarro su arma preferida una calibre 22, parecía estar un poco indiferente, se acerco de nuevo a la ventana con el arma en su posesión

_-Tanta gente que muere día a día y poca muere dignamente, será porque, su maldad no les deja sin opción? Una muerte mas digna es la cual uno muere con esa convicción, no se da dignidad simplemente por evitar que otro muera, eso es basura. Una muerte digna es la cual se usa cuando no hay nada mas, no hay nada mas. Por eso mato de una manera rápida, sin dolor y sin ningún miedo, para dejarles claro que si mueren, los respetare por siempre-_pensó mientras una serie de visiones pasaban por su cabeza

-Sera mejor que me valla, tengo que preparar el viaje, la casa de Goenji acordamos que seria nuestro punto de encuentro-se dijo a si mismo mientras se movió a su cuarto y empezó a vestirse

Salió de ese complejo de apartamentos y subió a su auto, estaba en una especie de lagua mental cuando su mente lo hizo volver a reflexionar:

-_Reika, hace mucho tiempo deje de verte, buscarte, pero, no había opción. Un mercenario como yo no te dará todo lo que deseas, es mas, te terminarías cansando de mi, y no quería eso-_manejaba por una amplia carretera que se daba paso entre unos acantilados-_Bueno, admito que el saber que se caso con Gianluca, al menos era amigo de Fidio, ese idiota con suerte. Espero que, en Holanda encuentre algo, siquiera una amiga, no lo se aun. Lo único que quiero es que ella se vaya de mi cabeza, Reika, vete de mi cabeza-_llego a la casa de Goenji

La casa del moreno era increíblemente grande, el se estaciono, agarro sus lentes oscuros y toco la puerta de una manera pausada. El tiempo paso lento para el se desesperaba rápido y comenzó a tocar la puerta con mas violencia aun. Luego de 5 minutos (que para Kazemaru fueron 30) Miro con los ojos como platos al ver a una chica de piel nívea que estaba dispuesta a salir.

-Goenji, que esta pasando?-dijo inspeccionando a la chica

-Pues, ella es Bando Yoshino y emm nos acompañara a destruir su propia familia-dijo Goenji

-¿Acaso esta loca?-dijo Kazemaru

-No estoy loca, simplemente quiero vengarme de esta familia-dijo Yoshino retando a Kazemaru

-Y Tobitaka acepto, Kidou dudo pero la acepto solo faltas tu-dijo Goenji tratando de calmar a Kazemaru

-Bueno, si nos va a servir de algo por mi, no hay problema-dijo Kazemaru

Los tres entraron de vuelta a la casa del moreno, entraron al sótano, Tobitaka y Kidou estaban fumando mientras callados comenzaban a reflexionar de varias cosas, Yoshino carraspeo su garganta luego de un tiempo prudente y dijo:

-Se supone que, deben sacar algo, digo si su misión es difícil deberían estar trabajando ya-dijo ella intentando encender un cigarro

-Claro, pero tu eres la única que sabe de estos desgraciados y sin tu información no podemos movernos-dijo Tobitaka sacando humo

-Bueno, el primer jefe de mi familia, Tisue Bando vive en Londres, esta blindado con el nombre de "Sir" tiene un cuerpo de seguridad mas inútil que el mismo. Vive en la "Royal Lane" y puedo asegurarles que en 2 meses hará una fiesta en celebración a su casamiento-dijo Yoshino mirando hacia la ventana

-Y puedes contactarnos con los demás, los Tayaku y los Kudou?-dijo Kidou mirándola incrédulo

-Claro que puedo, es mas las hijas de los jefes son mis amigas y puedo asegurarles que estarían dispuestas a ayudarlos-pronuncio la joven en un tono de misterio

-Muy bien, entonces iremos a Holanda mañana a primera hora, lo mas tarde que pueden llegar es a las 7am. El punto de encuentro es la casa de Kidou-dijo Tobitaka apagando el cigarro

-Esta bien, por ahora el circulo de los 4 queda cerrado-dijo Kidou

-Ejem-dijo Yoshino levantando una ceja

-Muy bien, el circulo de los 5 queda cerrado-dijo Kidou

Todos abandonaron el sótano de la casa de Goenji, el susodicho espero un rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta y observo a Yoshino, espero varios minutos y dijo:

-Ahora, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, tendré que entrenarte ahora mismo-dijo Goenji

-Esta bien, era lo que quería antes de ir a Holanda-dijo confiada

-Ven, vamos-dijo Goenji dejándole espacio para salir de el sótano

Ambos subieron a carro blindado de el moreno condujeron por horas y horas, hasta llegar a un espacio alto un poco desértico.

-Aquí?-dijo Yoshino al ver ese sitio

-Si, aquí fue donde me entrenaron a mi así que no te molestes-dijo Goenji bajando y abriendo el maletero sacando una especie de valija

-Bueno, al menos no eres tan raro como pareces-bromeo Yoshino

-Cual te gusta mas?-dijo mostrándole todo tipo de armas y municiones

-Acaso perdiste la cabeza?-dijo impresionada Yoshino al ver todas esas armas

-Al parecer-pauso-Si-

Ella inspecciono todas las armas, la miro una y otra vez agarro una al azar y Goenji le dijo:

-La 22 Long Rifle?, buena elección, con lo que puedo ver, será buena con la derecha, claro si es que le pones empeño-rio Goenji metiendo las demás armas en su valija

-Obvio que le pondré empeño, además siempre quise disparar bien un arma-dijo sacando las balas

-Recuerda, debes llevar 2 balas extra en tu bolsillo no se sabe cuando lo vas a necesitar-dijo dándole dos balas extra

-Entonces? Que se supone que haga?-dijo Yoshino

-Debes, herirme a mi sino, te quedas aquí en Japón-dijo Goenji mostrándole su arma _9X1R Perrin _

-Oye, de plano que eres un enfermo mental-dijo exaltada-Como carajos te heriré si llevas años de entrenamiento?-

-Pues, deberás hallar la manera como, sino, te quedaras aquí-sonrió burlón Goenji

-Eres un idiota, dijiste que me ibas a llevar-dijo Yoshino

-Mentí, ahora pues, apúrate antes de que…-

Antes de que siguiera Yoshino disparo al brazo del chico a la altura del hombro, había sido un tiro limpio, muy profesional y lo hizo con la izquierda

-Yo también mentí a la hora de decir que no podía dispararle a nadie-camino en dirección del chico que yacía en el suelo

-Mercenaria?-dijo entre gemidos de dolor

-Una de las mejores de mi familia, pero como todos son unos cerdos asquerosos ahora creo ser buena-le reviso el hombro

-Que te hicieron?-dijo aguantando el dolor

-Que te parece, que tu tío te haya violado durante 6 años, que tus papas no hicieran nada y que te desheredaran?-dijo sacando unas vendas

-Lo lamento, no sabia nada de eso-dijo tomando su hombro

-Lo peor, es que en Inglaterra no es acusado de nada por ser Sir. Pero, digamos que yo misma me las cobrare cuando llegue el momento-pauso-No quiero comprometerte en esto, pero si llegamos a encontrarlo dile a tus amigos que yo me encargare de el-termino de curarlo

-Eso no explica nada, yo lo matare, aunque me cueste la vida lo hare, nadie como el debe seguir con vida. Personas como el merecen ir al infierno, te lo digo-dijo levantándose

-Vas a arriesgar tu vida y carrera por esta locura mía?-lo miro incrédula

-Claro, por que no? Haría esto mas interesante-pronuncio entrando al auto

-Bueno, entonces empaquemos rápido, ya casi es de mañana-se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad

Arranco el auto velozmente y se perdieron en la madrugada, se prepararon mientras el numero de comprometidos subía, 4 mercenarios hombres y 1 mujer mercenaria…

**En el aeropuerto:**

Los 5 estaban en el aeropuerto, no sabían como pero habían pasado la detección de metales, aunque entre ellos tenían el secreto de que tenían un armamento digno de un mercenario de elite

-Veo que la gente de seguridad es tonta-dijo Tobitaka al pasar la detección de metales

-Ni tanto, al hacer las maletas cada arma fue envuelta en ropas, paginas, de tal manera que pareciera cualquier cosa menos un arma. Fue mas simple que respirar-dijo Kidou entrando por el lugar hacia el avión

-Dejen de fanfarronear idiotas, por su culpa casi nos detienen-dijo Kazemaru

-Cállate tu imbécil-replico Kidou

-Podrían callarse? Hay gente que quiere dormir y sus estúpidos gritos sin sentido me perturban-pronuncio Yoshino en un tono muy amenazante

-Oye, Goenji, calma a tu noviecita por favor-bromeo Tobitaka

-Dímelo otra vez y juro que te rompo la cara-se levanto la chica mostrándole su Long Rifle 22

-Muy bien-levanto las manos y volvió a sentarse

-Son unos miserables hijos de perra-susurro Goenji

-También te queremos Goenji-dijeron los 3 chicos en coro mientras seguían molestando al piel morena

Antes de que respondiera en los altavoces se escucho la armoniosa voz de una aeromoza que dijo:

-Queridos pasajeros del vuelo 167890 con destino a Ámsterdam-Holanda nos complace anunciar que el vuelo despegara en unos segundos, les pedimos el favor de ir a sus asientos y abrocharse sus cinturones-sentencio la mujer que al terminar eso el avión empezó a moverse. Los 5 se abrocharon los cinturones, en unos minutos el avión despego, así empezó la travesía de 7 horas para llegar a Ámsterdam, bastión de la familia Kudou…


	4. 3 Ámsterdam, Fuyuka, Howard Kudou…

**Hola gente! Si estoy viva! Bueno, como he dicho antes se posesionan de la compu ¬¬**

**Da igual! Disfruten este capi que hice un dia de lluvia que resulto ser el mejor de mi vida (27.05.12)**

**Disfruten el capi 3!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que a Level 5 (si me perteneciera, Beta no existiria ¬¬)**

3° Ámsterdam, Fuyuka, Howard Kudou…

Kidou miraba desde su ventana el paisaje que le traía el continente europeo, Alemania, Bosnia, Ucrania, todos esos países llamaron su atención por sus paisajes indiscutiblemente preciosos. Eso le traía la simple idea de ¿Por qué era el mercenario con menos sensibilidad?

-_Mate a todos esos idiotas y sin siquiera sentir nada pero, fue por que no eran familia mía ni nada. No los conocí ni siquiera me preocupe de dejarlos completos quizá por eso me dicen así-_miro como la gente iba durmiendo, eran las 3am-_Pero, si extraño llorar, extraño a Haruna, lastima que esta con Tachimucai ahora, con su esposo ahora casi no habla con migo. Pero, quizá ese es el problema, jamás tuve novia, ni siquiera amigas, soy un bastardo sin sentimientos-_cerro los ojos sentenciando todo eso, no quería darse cuenta de que no tenia a nadie, sus amigos eran eso, no tenia a alguien que lo amara, en pocas palabras Kidou no tenia novia….

**(Parte narrada para Tobitaka)**

El chico estaba de lo mas relajado mientras escuchaba música aunque eran las 4am el no tenia sueño, el acostumbraba a dormir muy poco. Estaba ocupado mirando los muy conocidos "shows de paparazis" cuando súbitamente se detuvo a mirarlo cuando el apellido que interesaba oír se escucho entre los altavoces de la TV.

-Así es mis queridos amigos, la señorita del momento Fuyuka Kudou esta en Ámsterdam para pasar estas semanas con su familia, la joven con la mayor fortuna familiar pasara unos meses con su familia de parte de papa dejando atrás las supuestas represarías que tenían entre ellos-dijo la simpática presentadora

-Si, por que al parecer se tiraban los rumores que ella no se llevaba tan bien con esa parte de su familia, aunque en su cuenta personal de twitter explico el por que tanto alejamiento con su familia-dijo otra presentadora-"_No estoy enojada con mi familia, pero todo el trabajo que se acumulo me estreso tanto que me enoje con ellos. Buenas Noches Ámsterdam"-_pauso-Eso fue hace unas cuantas horas, ya que en Holanda son las 5am, pero, será que la señorita Kudou no esta enojada con su familia?-sentencio la acompañante haciendo los típicos gestos de una presentadora

Tobitaka estaba un poco intrigado, quería levantar a los demás pero, estaba mas prendido de los videos, fotos etc. Que tenia que ver con Fuyuka, parecía estar un poco interesado en saber quien era:

-_Te pareces mucho a Aika, bueno, eso lo digo yo, aunque no se si eres así por dentro. Pero, me recuerdas a ella, también eres distinta. Tengo que destruirte a ti y a tu familia, aunque me dolería matarte. Carajo, soy un puto sentimentalista-_miro por la ventana, el sol empezaba a salir-_Pero, que se le va a hacer, ella me lo decía siempre, debajo de esta apariencia de "bad-boy" hay algo que me sale bien, amar a alguien-_se rio de el mismo-_Bueno, al parecer, Ámsterdam estará muy interesante-_miro una foto de ella por ultima vez antes de apagar el televisor-_Eres muy interesante, al parecer, me divertiré con tigo en Holanda-_se arropo y se durmió casi al instante

**(Parte narrada para Goenji)**

El moreno estaba un poco ocupado, intentaba dormir pero simplemente no podía, quería llegar ya, quería presenciar esa cacería de brujas. Quería ver como esos "bastardos sin gloria" se caían pedazo por pedazo…tenia que esperar unas horas mas, pero para sobrellevar esa energía, el se enfocaba en la herida de su brazo ella lo había herido sin mucha fuerza.

-¿Estas despierta?-le susurro a la chica que estaba a su lado

-Tal parece que no-respondió cortante

-Oye, mas te vale ser buena sino-se callo

-¿Si no que? Te recuerdo que puedo matarte si quiero-respondió mirándolo con ojos de furia

-Te deje hacerlo-sonrió de medio lado

-Muérdeme-dijo entre dientes

-Como desees-dijo antes de morder su tez suave

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?-dijo levantando la voz

-Dijiste que te mordiera-levanto las manos

-Eres insoportable, te lo han dicho?-dijo la chica mirándolo molesta

-Si, muchas veces-respondió

-Tu madre debe estar orgullosa-levanto la ceja con sarcasmo

-Oh, claro que si-dijo con voz de ganador

Antes de seguir "peleando" Goenji se quedo mirando a pasajero que iba delante suyo, leyó su tarjeta de identificación

-Howard Kudou?-susurro a Yoshino señalando levemente al nombrado

La chica empezó a buscar en sus libros, que eran simuladamente archivos de identificación de cada pilar de los Kudou y dijo susurrándole

-El es el hijo de Tayuki Kudou, heredero del emporio y el joven mas rico de Holanda menor de los 30 años-dijo mostrándole los papeles

-Eso es bueno?-dijo Goenji leyendo es resto

-Obvio que si, si logramos entrar en su vida, tenemos al maldito de Tayuki en nuestras manos-dijo Yoshino bebiendo agua disimulando mirando al tal Howard

-Bueno, que esperamos?-dijo Goenji

-Acaso te fumaste algo? Hay que ser cautelosos-dijo Yoshino golpeándolo

-Bueno, al menos déjame avisarle a los demás, para estar atentos-dijo Goenji

-Primera cosa inteligente que dices-dijo la chica sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo

El simplemente bufo y se paro para avisarle a los demás que estuvieran atentos de ese tal Howard:

-Tobitaka-dijo Goenji

-Ya veo, a quien seguimos?-dijo Tobitaka captando el mensaje que decía

-A ese que esta en la fila 4 asiento D-dijo mientras lo vigilaba

-Bien, ya le digo a los otros idiotas, hay que matarlo?-dijo Tobitaka de lo mas tranquilo

-Si hace falta, si-pronuncio el de lo mas tranquilo

Mientras que, el chico Howard descasaba los 5 mercenarios comenzaron a vigilarlo a tenerlo acorralado sin darse cuenta, todos estaban pendientes de una manera sutil, así pasaron las horas hasta que el aterrizaje fue anunciado:

-Queridos pasajeros del vuelo 167890 con destino a Ámsterdam-Holanda anunciamos que el aterrizaje se dará en unos minutos, pedimos el favor que abrochen sus cinturones y aguarden, fue un placer volar con ustedes, esperemos que su estadía en Holanda sea gratificante-dijo una aeromoza por medio del altavoz

Así fueron pasando los minutos, las turbulencias, todo, hasta que descendieron del avión, los 5 ya tenían una estrategia , era que Yoshino emplearía todo aquello llamado vulgarmente "Los "detalles" de la mujer"

Ella choco con Howard, botando los libros de ella y el maletín de el.

-Discúlpeme, soy tan torpe-dijo Howard ayudando a levantarla

-No, es mi culpa yo suelo ser muy fuera de mi misma-rio ella de si misma

-Bueno, espero volverla a encontrar eso si, sin ninguno de estos accidentes- rio de nuevo

-Eso espero yo-pauso-Tome su maletín-dijo dándole ese maletín negro

-Gracias, disfrute Ámsterdam se lo desea la empresa Kudou-sonrió

-Gracias, creo que lo hare-dijo Yoshino sonriendo mirándolo irse por el pasillo

-Lo lograron?-dijo Yoshino luego de unos segundos

-SI, fue fácil-dijo Tobitaka mostrando 3 carpetas llenas de papeles

-Nos tomamos las molestias de leerlos un poco, los 3 si que son importantes-dijo Kazemaru

-Y metimos unos papeles menores, tu sabes, hojas en blanco-dijo Kidou

-Se nota que es inexperto con las mujeres-dijo Goenji mientras bajaban las escaleras del avión

-Obvio, ni siquiera a podido hacerlo con una, aseguro que sigue virgen-rio Tobitaka

-Claro que lo es, es un bastardo de aquellos-dijo Yoshino delante del grupo

Antes de que siguieran hablando, se toparon con un grupo de paparazis que seguían a una chica pelo purpura conocida por ellos, todos ellos gritaban:

-Fuyuka, Por acá-dijo uno de los tantos paparazis

-Estas enojada con tu familia por haberte casi desheredado?-pregunto otra mostrando un micrófono

-Primero, vengo de un viaje corto dejen de meterse en cada cosa que hago o dejo de decir, segundo, enojada? No lo creo, por que ellos tienen trapitos mas sucios que sacar a la luz pero son tan pocos hombres que mejor me arrojan a mi a los leones-dijo Fuyuka

Con un gesto de desplazo se movió entre el remolino de gente, los 5 la miraron enojarse de rabia, por eso Yoshino decidió encontrarla en el camino apareciéndosele de improviso

-Que esta haciendo?-susurro Kazemaru

-Esta mas loca de lo que imaginamos-dijo Goenji mirando como se encontraba en el camino de la tal Fuyuka

Ambas chicas chocaron, Fuyuka al notar quien era simplemente la abrazo y grito de emoción:

-Oh Dios mío, Yoshino, como estas?-dijo abrazándola

-Aquí estoy aparentemente viva-rio

-Ya van, unos 5 años-pauso-Bueno, es comprensible desde que nos entrenan jamás nos hemos vuelto a ver-rio

-Entrenan?-susurro Kidou

-Tal parece que no somos los únicos mercenarios de por acá-bromeo Tobitaka no quitándole la mirada a la chica

-Bueno, donde se van a quedar?-dijo Fuyuka dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Rentaremos un pent-house tu sabes, grande para que quepamos los 4-dijo Tobitaka

-Bien, entonces creo que los veré pronto-dijo Fuyuka subiendo a la camioneta

-Adiós Fuyu-san-dijo Yoshino despidiéndose

Todos subieron a la gran camioneta, no se decían nada, la verdad estaban en una especie de trance hasta que Kazemaru dijo:

-Tal parece, que nos enfrentaremos a mercenarios-dijo mirando a Yoshino

-No solo a eso, sicarios, asesinos en serie-pauso-Pero va siendo lo mismo-dijo suspirando

-Interesante, veamos como intentan ganarnos estos bastardos sin gloria-dijo Goenji

-Bien, seremos nosotros 5 contras los Kudou de Ámsterdam-dijo Tobitaka arrancando el auto que se perdió en el contraste de las calles de la capital de Holanda…


	5. 4 La primera batalla

4° La primera batalla, Fuyuka ¿Enemiga o aliada?:

Amaneció, al fin, luego de unas míseras horas de descanso ya estaban allí, en el Pent-house de la familia Bando, mejor dicho, del padre de Yoshino, ya que al ser un magnate debe tener muchas propiedades en el mundo. Según Kazemaru era increíblemente hipócrita de la parte de todos estar allí, por que en unos meses iban a destrozar todo eso. Aun así nadie lo escucho y decidieron dormir, el no, el paseaba por ese edificio de apartamentos lujosos, di vagante, pensante, como una especie de vagabundo buscando un pedazo de cartón para subsistir en una noche helada de otoño.

-_Hasta donde llego la hipocresía nuestra, vamos a destruirlos pero aun así vamos a tomar de su bolsa, que clase de psicóticos somos? Unos de los buenos debo decir, porque solo a nosotros se nos ocurre tal locura-_se sentó frente a la puerta del pent-house teniendo otra puerta de otro justo en frente-_Pero Tobitaka tiene razón, quedarnos aquí será de mucha ventaja para, hacerlos caer uno por uno, bueno ahora ya veo lo bueno de esta loca misión-_antes de seguir con ese monologo, la puerta que estaba frente a su lugar de "reposo" se abrió

-Oh Dios, no me digas que eres otro borracho de los cuales la vecina del 103 se aprovecha?-dijo una pelirroja con ojos como lobos y ropa completamente fuera de la imaginación masculina

-No, no, no señorita, nada de eso, es que simplemente me estoy quedando en el Pent-house de aquí-dijo nervioso al ver su vestimenta

-Conoces a los Bando? Increíble, no será que estas tirándote a Yoshino?-se burlo un poco de la situación

-No claro que no, es bueno, complicado de decir-pauso-Digamos que un amigo mío quiere algo con ella y lo están logrando-rio al poner esa excusa

-Minako Sishusi-dijo riendo levemente

-Kazemaru Ichirouta- extendió su mano

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy vistiendo, llegare tarde a mi trabajo a este paso-dijo excusándose la pelirroja

-Si, yo debería decirles que me abran la puerta, tu sabes- rio Kazemaru torpe

-Si tu amigo y Yoshino se están tirando dudo mucho que entres-dijo

-No, creo que ya descansan de eso-se sonrojo un poco

-Kazemaru, ten cuidado, no te metas con los Bando, ya que ellos son peligrosos. Mas con los otros que se meten, son muy, complejos. Debes tener cuidado con que te metes, mas en Holanda-dijo la chica mirándolo seriamente

-Sabes algo de ellos?-se intrigo mas

-Hoy, a las 3pm en el edificio en frente, quizá te sirva de algo lo que se mas si no quieres morir con esos-entro en su apartamento

Se quedo completamente helado, con tan solo un poco tiempo ya sabe quienes son los de peligro. Sudo helado intentando descifrar lo que mas le gusto de esa pelirroja, quizá sus ojos grises a semejantes a los lobos, su cabellera roja como el fuego o quizá si, los detalles de su cara, esas pecas todo eso. Resignadamente se levanto y toco la puerta con un adormitado Kidou que se notaba que estaba completamente desorientado, mitad sueño, mitad alcohol.

-Otra ves de alcohólico?-pronuncio entrando

-Déjame ser, de todos modos soy un perpetuo soltero-dijo Kidou tomando un bote de alcohol

-Sigues en tu fase emo? Mejor córtate las venas y evita darte tanta lastima-le quieto el bote

-Y que quieres que haga?-lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo

-Allí tienes a la puta Holanda dispuesta a que encuentres a alguien a quien tirarte y no ser tan jodidamente emo-lo empujo "literalmente" afuera de apartamento

_-"Hijo de tu madre, como demonios encontrare algo acá? Mejor me corto las venas como dice el maldito Kazemaru. Estoy jodido oh eso es seguro. Mas jodido que Someoka, en la cárcel por narco. Pero feliz y yo? Aquí lamentándome por que aun soy virgen. Dios, que pena doy incluso creo que Fudou tiene novia, JA! El es estrella porno obvio que se tira a mujeres"- _camino y camino por toda la ciudad.

Antes de seguir quejándose de su "patética" y estúpida vida, miro a un hombre conocido. Si era Howard Kudou, decidió seguirlo y lo miro entrar en un callejón, se escondió en la esquina y miro a 5 hombres que le quitaron el maletín de una manera muy brusca. Buscaron unas carpetas al no encontrarlas ellos comenzaron a golpearlo, lo mutilaban. Y de repente uno de ellos disparo, disparo fueron unas 13, 14 veces caminaron como si nada. Se fueron dejando el cadáver de el solo.

-Que carajos?-dijo acercándose a ese lugar

La escena era un poco, digamos horrenda. Se acerco a su cuerpo, en efecto era el estaba sangrando levemente pero las heridas eran dentro de el. Trato de entender que tenían esos documentos por los cuales el chico Howard ahora era un chico asesinado de una manera barbará

-Así que, tu puta familia te ha matado. Sera mejor para nosotros saber que paso acá-se movió como queriendo huir de eso

Llego afuera del callejón corriendo. No supo cuanto corrió pero lo supo al ver que estaba en una playa allí estaba ido incluso llego a adentrarse en la olas bruscas, asesinas. Estaba con ganas de dar termino a su vida pero creía que estaba tan putamente mal. Choco con una piedra, su cabeza seguramente se abrió por que se sentía con sueño, demasiado. Durmió, no se sabe cuanto pero al recobrar el conocimiento miro que estaba aun en la arena pero con una figura un poco suave y delgada, si era una chica. Era un sueño para el por que según su patético pensamiento nadie lo quería, pero aparentemente no era así.

-Sabias que… en esta playa mucha gente se suicida al año?-le dijo la voz en un tono cantado

-Pe...Pero que paso aquí?-pauso-Yo quería…-

-Chico, morir, es extraño el morir no se es como lo ultimo que te queda antes de pasar tu vida eterna con Dios… y suicidarte es como si, lanzaras esa preciada vida al basurero-pauso mientras le ponía sus lentes que había limpiado cuidadosamente-No te ves feliz…para nada feliz. Te comprendo, tener una vida tan perfecta, con el trabajo ideal, casa de tus sueños y muerte que te generara aun mas ganancia. Me repugna igual que a ti, pero no es para suicidarme-acaricio su mejilla

-Es que, soy solitario y… mi vida es una completa basura-se sentó en la arena

-Hace 10 años me cortaba las venas diario, para escapar de mi familia, del estrés, de mi puto apellido, de mi alma, de mi-se callo unos minutos mientras miraba la arena, luego levanto la mirada-La ultima vez que recuerdo mis "suicidios" intente tomar productos de limpieza y cortarme las venas…Yo vi a Dios o sus ángeles que me decían que no era mi momento aun…horas después amanecí en mi cama sin herida alguna y con mi estomago completamente sano-pauso-Pase mas de 1 año dormida y te digo que, dormir tanto no es tan bonito como parece es…desesperante y sientes que quieres vivir todo que perdiste por intentar suicidarte desde un principio-miro a Kidou directamente a los ojos

-No me has dicho tu nombre-intento evitar su confrontación

-Soy una Tayaku…yo los contrate a ustedes…-

-Que?-abrió los ojos como platos

-Kidou Yuuto, yo, Fuyuka y Yoshino los contratamos para destruir a nuestras familias…por que…todos nuestros familiares hombres nos han violado…ultrajado y mi propio padre mato a mi hermana-se quito una especie de capa blanca y apareció vestida completamente armada

-Eso quiere decir, que esa tal Fuyuka es aliada nuestra y Yoshino también?-ahora el parecía el menos inteligente del mundo

-En efecto, otra cosa es que sepamos actuar frente a nuestras familias, no lo crees-sonrió un poco divertida

-No me has dicho tu nombre…aun-sonrió divertido al igual de ella

-Te lo diré, pronto…pero por el momento…debemos matar a los "14 Bando"-comenzó a preparar las armas en una manta que había puesto sobre la arena

-"14 Bando"-dijo extrañado

-14 patanes que se encargan de asesinar a los mas débiles de la familia. Si los matamos a ellos el señor Tisue Bando que esta maravillosamente de visita aquí tendrá debilidad de mente y será fácil matarlo o asustarlo para que se débil corazón no de para mas . Si lo matamos a el… señor Tayuki Kudou se paniqueara y se suicidara, solo como el sabe, cianuro-rio un poco mientras seguía metiendo balas a sus armas

-Me agradas, aun que no sepa tu nombre…y bien, hora del plan "Matemos a los 14"?-comenzó a escoger sus armas referidas

-22:30 hora cuando el señor Tisue intenta violar a Yoshino-

-22:30-


End file.
